Восточное путешествие Николая II
right|thumb|Одно из [[Яйца Фаберже|яиц Фаберже изображает корабль, на котором плавали на Восток сыновья Александра III]] Восточное путешествие Николая II в 1890—1891 годах — поездка цесаревича Николая Александровича, будущего царя Николая II, во время которой он побывал во многих местах Евразии. Общая длина маршрута, пройденного наследником престола Российской империи составила более 51000 км, в том числе 15000 км по железным дорогам и 22000 км по морю. Во время посещения Японии на Николая было совершено неудачное покушение. Предыстория После Великого посольства Петра I, длительные поездки в образовательных целях стали важной частью обучения членов российского императорского дома. В 1890 году император Александр III принял решение проложить Транссибирскую магистраль, и его наследник Николай принял участие в церемонии открытия. «Восточники» видели большой символический смысл в том, что будущий император направился не в Европу, как его предшественники, а на Восток — «в ту сторону, куда лежит историческая дорога, по которой продвигается русский народ» (слова Э. Ухтомского).Панорама империй. Путешествие на Восток цесаревича Николая Александровича в 1890–1891 годах - - Новости и афиша музеев России - - www.Museum.ru Путешествие thumb|Крейсер «Память Азова» 23 октября, после церковной службы в Гатчине цесаревич отправился поездом через Вену в Триест, где перешёл на борт крейсера «Память Азова». Такой маршрут был выбран, чтобы избежать возможных дипломатических трудностей с Османской империей, которая контролировала проливы Босфор и Дарданеллы. Из Триеста экспедиция отправилась в порт Пирей, где Николай встретился со своей крёстной матерью Ольгой Константиновной и её мужем королём Греции Георгом I. Их сын принц Георг вошёл в качестве офицера в команду флагмана. Из Греции цесаревич отплыл в Порт-Саид в Египте. Пока корабль проходил по Суэцкому каналу, Николай со своей свитой пропутешествовал по Нилу до современного Асуана. Из Суэца путь был продолжен в Аден, а 11 декабря корабль прибыл в Бомбей. Здесь Николай начал длительное путешествие через Индию, которое завершилось в Коломбо. В Индии Николай посетил все крупные достопримечательности, в том числе Тадж-Махал и Хармандир-Сахиб (Золотой храм). Здесь он также приобрёл многочисленные экзотические предметы искусств, которые были затем переданы в несколько российских музеев. Покинув Цейлон 31 января, экспедиция отправилась в Сингапур, затем на остров Ява и в Бангкок. В Сиаме будущий император провёл неделю в гостях у короля Рамы V. Николай получил орден и ценные подарки. 13 марта он прибыл в Нанкин и началась китайская часть его путешествия. Цесаревич посетил чайные плантации и мануфактуры. 15 апреля 1891 года в сопровождении шести кораблей российского императорского флота Николай прибыл в Японию. Российский Тихоокеанский флот с цесаревичем сначала побывал в Кагосиме, затем в Нагасаки и в Кобе. Из Кобе цесаревич по суше добрался до Киото, где встретился с делегацией, возглавляемой принцем Арисугавой Такэхито. Поскольку это был первый визит наследника иностранного престола в Японию, и из-за быстрого роста военного влияния Российской империи на Дальнем Востоке, японское правительство уделило большое внимание этому визиту, чтобы поспособствовать улучшению Российско-японских отношений. Цесаревич Николай проявил интерес к японским традиционным ремёслам, сделал себе татуировку. 29 апреля произошёл инцидент в Оцу, когда Николай был ранен в результате попытки убийства. 7 мая Николай отправился из Кобе и через четыре дня прибыл во Владивосток. Здесь он завершил официальную часть своей миссии и начал путешествие через всю Россию обратно в Санкт-Петербург. Он ехал по суше и по рекам через Уссурийск, Хабаровск, Благовещенск, Нерчинск, Читу, Иркутск, Томск, Сургут, Тобольск, Тару, Омск и Оренбург, и вернулся в Санкт-Петербург поездом. Материальные свидетельства thumb|Триумфальная арка, воздвигнутая в [[Благовещенске в 1891 году в честь визита цесаревича]] В честь визита будущего императора в нескольких сибирских городах были воздвигнуты триумфальные аркиВалентина Кобзарь. Сколько «Царских ворот» на Дальнем Востоке? Память о путешествии Николая IIКак Тара встречала наследника престола В Чите в память о посещении наследником города был возведен обелиск (разрушен в советское время). Идеолог востокофильского направления при дворе, князь Эспер Ухтомский, во время путешествия собирал этнографические сведения о посещённых местах. Позднее он опубликовал прекрасно иллюстрированный трёхтомный отчёт об экспедиции.Ухтомский, Э. Э. Путешествие на Восток Его Императорского Высочества государя наследника цесаревича (Томская электронная библиотека) Более 200 фотографий было сделано Владимиром Менделеевым, сыном Д. И. Менделеева, который был членом команды «Памяти Азова». За время поездки по восточным странам и азиатской России цесаревичу было приподнесено несметное число даров, многие из которых по-своему уникальны. Значительная их часть сохраняется в КунсткамереРадио ЭХО Москвы :: Музейные палаты , 27.11.2010 10:15 Выставка 'Панорама империй. Путешествие цесаревича Николая Александровича на Восток': Ольга Докучаева. Впервые связанные с путешествием артефакты были представлены публике в конце 2010 года в 11 залах Большого дворца музея-заповедника «Царицыно» в рамках выставки «Панорама империи». В 1891 г. Фаберже изготовил яйцо «Память Азова», которое является миниатюрной копией одноимённого крейсера. Это произведение декоративно-прикладного искусства можно увидеть в Оружейной палате. Хронология поездки * : отправление из Гатчины; * : отправление из Триеста; * - : посещение Египта; * : прибытие в Бомбей; * - : путешествие по Индии thumb|Во время пребывания в Омске цесаревичем был заложен [[Успенский собор (Омск)|Успенский собор]] ** Бомбей; ** Агра; ** Лахор; ** Амритсар; ** Бенарес; ** Калькутта; ** Бомбей; ** Мадрас; * : прибытие на Цейлон; * : отправление из Коломбо; * : прибытие в Бангкок; * : отправление из Бангкока; * : прибытие в Гонконг; * : прибытие в Нагасаки; * : инцидент в Оцу; * : празднование двадцатитрёхлетия Николая в Осаке; * : отправление из Кобе; * : прибытие во Владивосток; * : отправление из Владивостока; * : прибытие в Санкт-Петербург; Примечания Литература * E. E. Ukhtomsky Eastern journey of His Imperial Majesty Tsarevich in 1890—1891, 1893—1897. (translated into English, French, and German shortly afterwards, English translation title is Hesper Ookhtomsky (Ukhtomskii). ''Travels in the East of Nicholas II, emperor of Russia when cesarewitch, 1890—1891 / Written by order of His Imperial Majesty; and tr. from the Russian by R. Goodlet; edited by Sir George Birdwood. Westminster: Constable 1900. Ссылки * А.И.Терюков.ПУТЕШЕСТВИЕ НА ВОСТОК * А.И.Терюков.«Путешествие на Восток» * Р. М. Мельников. Под флагом наследника / Полуброненосный фрегат «Память Азова» 1885—1925 гг. * Фотографии * Выставка "Панорама империй. Путешествие цесаревича Николая Александровича на Восток"//Передача радиостанции "Эхо Москвы" Категория:Путешествия Категория:История Российской империи Категория:Дипломатические визиты Категория:Николай II